Talk:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (film)/@comment-28616233-20170523030604/@comment-31253985-20170802180250
PMF 11 I agree with you Here are my ratings of the films: DOAWK: A++ 10.5/10 DOAWK 2: Rodrick Rules: A 10/10 DOAWK 3: Dog Days: A 9.7/10 DOAWK 4: The Long Haul: 1.5/10 Here's my second review on the movie This is a horrible movie in conclusion. It has some interesting points , but apart from that, this is the worst film yet in the franchise. The first three films were great. They had good humor that made me laugh every two minutes, great casting, and an excellent plot. This film, I never expected it to be a great as the original trilogy was, but I felt like they did horrible job in plot, jokes relied far too much on potty humor, which made me laugh for a total of two times, then the jokes just got really old after a while. When a crazed man is chasing you Grason Heffler (Jason Drucker and Greg Heffley combined) why in the world, would you not tell anyone, and report Mr. Beardo for harassing him. The stealing of suitcases could've been easily, I repeat EASILY avoided from being stolen. And when they decide to steal back the stuff, why didn't they just report it to the police, or even the hotel manager? The Heffley's live in Ohio, yet it takes them nearly a week just to get to Indiana that is a neighboring state. At most, at the very most, I did some research, it would take eight hours to get there. And that's assuming that it went as poorly as it could've. When Greg gets dyed orange from the neck down, no one even questioned him like, "hey greg, why is your skin orange?" Nope they just think of it like it's totally normal. The original actor of Rodrick is not too old, he's 25, and Michael J Fox played 17 year old Marty and he was 30 when the franchise ended, so there was no literal reason to replace Cool Rodrick with Asian Rodrick. And the dad, went from be a nerd dad about the Civil War to becoming a stereotypical dad, forgettable and boring. And the mom went from being.. I don't know, what Rachel Harris did to being a stereotypical mom who doesn't want her kids looking at devices, and wants to be as a family. Someone other than Zachary Gordon trying to play greg is like someone other than Justin Roiland trying to play Rick and Morty. And what happened to Rodrick? It looked like they settled on the first actor they found? In conclusion, this is a film for people who are younger than 10 years old who don't really know any better. Stick with the original trilogy and don't waste your money on this garbage. The film had the potential to be a good film, but they killed any chance of this franchise being live action, if this was animated, it might've been actually decent. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOSD2QrF0hM